Ich liebe dich
by Peitschende Weide
Summary: Neville besucht seine Eltern auf der Janus-Thickey-Station und hat dort einen ganz besonderen Moment.


**Ich liebe dich**

Es war ein wunderschöner Wintermorgen, als ich mich in meinem Bett noch einmal umdrehte. Es waren Ferien und ich war vor drei Tagen aus Hogwarts der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei heimgekehrt zu meiner Großmutter, um mit ihr diese Ferien zu verbringen.

Ich war gerade einmal fünfzehn Jahre alt, aber das Schicksal hatte es mit mir nicht gerade gut gemeint.

Meine Eltern waren, als ich gerade einmal fünfzehn Monate alt gewesen war, in den Wahnsinn gefoltert, aber ich beschwerte mich nicht. Es gab immer noch Menschen, die hatten es noch schwerer als ich. Meinen Freund Harry zum Beispiel. Seine Eltern waren ein paar Tage vor der Folterung von meinen umgebracht worden und er hatte nicht wie ich noch eine Großmutter, die sich um ihn kümmern konnte.

Meine Großmutter war zwar schon immer sehr streng gewesen, aber ich wusste, sie versuchte damit nur, mich zu Höchstleistungen zu treiben.

Ich drehte mich auf den Rücken zurück und streckte mich ausgiebig, bevor ich die Bettdecke zurück schlug. Als ich den Schlaf aus meinen Augen gewischt hatte, fiel mein Blick auf das Ende meines Bettes, wo sich ein Haufen Geschenke befand. Schnell sprang ich aus dem Bett und ließ mich auf den Boden vor dem kleinen Stapel nieder.

Als Erstes griff ich nach einem in grünes Glanzpapier eingepacktes Geschenk. Ich las die kleine Karte, die am Päckchen befestigt war und grinste. Es war von Onkel Algie, ihm verdankte ich, dass meine Zauberkräfte endlich zum Vorschein gekommen waren. Ich musste grinsen, als ich daran dachte, auch wenn ich damals entsetzliche Angst gehabt hatte. Er hatte mich aus dem Fenster gehalten und als ihm ein Stück Kuchen angeboten worden war, hatte er einfach los gelassen, weil er nicht mehr daran gedacht hatte, dass er mich noch fest gehalten hatte. Ich war wie ein Flummi durch den Garten unseres Manors gesprungen.

Vorsichtig löste ich das Papier des Geschenkes und zum Vorschein kam ein Buch – ein Buch mit dem Titel _‚Pflanzen, welche sowohl in der Welt der Muggel als auch in der magischen Welt zu finden sind'_ von Bryan Kania. Mein Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Ich liebte Pflanzen. Ich hatte schon immer eine Begabung dafür und so war es kein Wunder, dass dieses Fach mein liebstes in Hogwarts war.

Die Tür zu meinem Zimmer öffnete sich und meine Großmutter steckte den Kopf herein. „Neville, zieh dich bitte an und komme zum Frühstück herunter."

„Ich komme gleich, Grandma. Ich packe nur noch schnell die letzten Geschenke aus, dann komme ich herunter", antwortete ich ihr bittend. Normalerweise mochte es meine Großmutter nicht, wenn man ihr widersprach, aber heute nickte sie nur lächelnd, bevor sie die Tür wieder von außen schloss.

Schnell packte ich die restlichen Geschenke aus. Ich freute mich über die Dinge, die zum Vorschein kamen. Klamotten und ein Buch über Verwandlung von meiner Großmutter, die die Hoffnung, dass ich dieses Fach in meinen ZAG Prüfungen bestehen würde, nicht aufgab. Ich hoffte, ich würde es schaffen und sie nicht enttäuschen, auch wenn ich nicht daran glaubte. Ich war einfach kein so großer Zauberer wie mein Vater es gewesen war.

Ich bekam auch noch von Harry, Hermine und Ron Süßigkeiten aus dem Honigtopf und steckte mir gleich einen zischenden Zauberwisby in den Mund. Von meiner Großtante Enid bekam ich Samen für Weinrauten und beschloss, diese nachher gleich einzupflanzen.

Schnell sammelte ich nach dem letzten Geschenk das Geschenkpapier ein, warf es in den Mülleimer und verschwand im Bad. Ein paar Minuten später saß ich unten am Esstisch und frühstückte mit meiner Großmutter zusammen.

Nachdem ich etwas Toast, Speck und Rühreier gegessen hatte, wandte ich mich ihr zu. „Gran?"

„Ja?", fragte sie und ich merkte, dass sie nicht sehr froh über die Unterbrechung ihrer Morgenlektüre war. Sie faltete den Tagespropheten zusammen und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob wir heute wieder zu Mum und Dad fahren?", fragte ich leise. Ich wusste, dass es auch für meine Großmutter nicht einfach war, ihren geliebten Sohn und ihre Schwiegertochter in diesem Zustand zu sehen. Auch mir fiel jeder Besuch schwer, aber ich freute mich auch immer, wenn ich sie zumindest sehen konnte, auch wenn sie nie wieder die Alten werden würden. Ich wusste, dass sie mich einst geliebt hatten und es vielleicht auch noch taten, es leider nur nicht zeigen konnten. Keiner wusste, was sie von ihrer Umwelt mitbekamen, ob sie überhaupt etwas erreichte.

Die Gesichtszüge meiner Granny spannten sich etwas an. „Natürlich fahren wir zu ihnen, dass tun wir an Weihnachten doch immer." Ich sah in ihren Augen Unverständnis, wie ich so eine Frage nur hatte stellen können.

Ich nickte lediglich als Antwort und widmete mich wieder meinem Frühstück. Natürlich gingen wir regelmäßig zu ihnen. Als ich noch nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen war, waren wir mindestens einmal die Woche bei ihnen gewesen. Ich vermisste diese regelmäßigen Besuche. Nur noch in den Ferien war mir zu wenig, aber es ging leider nicht anders.

Ich vermisste meine Eltern, hatte sie schon immer vermisst, und würde es auch immer tun. Ich wusste nicht viel über sie. Nur, dass beide große Auroren gewesen waren, gut in der Schule, großartige Zauberer und dass ich, außer dem Aussehen meiner Mutter, nichts von ihnen geerbt hatte. Aber ich wusste nichts Persönliches, wie sie sich kennen und lieben gelernt hatten, wie ihre Hochzeit gewesen war, ob sie sich über mich gefreut hatten. Meine Gran hatte mir darüber nie etwas erzählt. Sie sagte, ich sollte nicht in der Vergangenheit leben, sondern in die Zukunft blicken. Besser in der Schule werden, denn nur so könnte ich meine Eltern stolz machen.

Nachdem ich mein Frühstück beendet hatte, ging ich nach oben in mein Zimmer zurück. Ich wollte etwas in dem Buch von Onkel Algie blättern und lesen, bis wir zu meinen Eltern gehen würden. Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen, schnappte mir das Buch und begann zu blättern.

Doch ich war gerade einmal ein paar Seiten weit gekommen, als es an meiner Tür klopfe.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte ich durch die Tür, die sich daraufhin öffnete und meine Großmutter ins Zimmer kam. Sie sah sich kurz um, erblickte das Buch in meinen Händen und sah mich streng an.

„Meinst du nicht, dass du in diesem Fach bereits genug weißt? Lies lieber etwas über Verwandlung oder lerne Verteidigung, das kann man in dieser Zeit wenigstens gebrauchen", sagte sie in strengem Ton.

Alles, was ich tat, war nicken. Ich hätte wahrscheinlich sowieso nur das Falsche gesagt, von daher hielt ich lieber gleich meinen Mund.

„Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass wir in zehn Minuten ins St. Mungos flohen, es wäre also nett, wenn du dir noch etwas Ordentliches anziehen würdest."

Ich sah an mir herunter und seufzte innerlich. Ich fand eigentlich, ich war ordentlich angezogen, aber für meine Großmutter gehörten so etwas wie Jeanshosen nicht in die Öffentlichkeit. Sie tolerierte sie zu Hause und auch in der Schule, wo sie sowieso nichts dagegen tun konnte, aber wenn ich mit ihr unterwegs war, mussten es doch bitte Stoffhosen mit einer vernünftigen Bügelfalte sein.

„Natürlich Gran, ich werde in ein paar Minuten nach unten kommen", antwortete ich höflich, da jede Diskussion sinnlos gewesen wäre. Sie verließ mein Zimmer wieder und ich stand von meinem Bett auf, ging zu meinem Kleiderschrank und holte mir eine schwarze Hose, ein weißes Hemd und einen schwarzen Umhang mit dem Familienwappen heraus. Ich überlegte, dass es so vielleicht etwas zu kühl sein konnte, ging noch einmal zum Schrank zurück und holte einen schwarzen Pullunder heraus. Zwar hasste ich diese Dinger, aber ich wusste, dass meine Großmutter sie liebte und sie würde sich sicherlich freuen, wenn ich einen anzog.

Nachdem ich fertig angezogen war und meine Haare noch einmal gekämmt hatte, damit meine Grandma auch nicht auszusetzen hatte, ging ich die Treppe in die Eingangshalle hinunter, in der sie mich schon erwartete. Sie musterte mich kritisch von oben bis unten und schien zufrieden zu sein, denn sie wandte sich ab und ging in den Salon, wo der Kamin mit Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk stand.

Nachdem sie sich ihren Hut mit dem ausgestopften Geier aufgesetzt und die langen grünen Handschuhe angezogen hatte, reichte sie mir die Schale mit dem Flohpulver. Ich nahm mir eine Handvoll heraus, stellte mich in den Kamin und sagte laut und deutlich: „St. Mungos Hospital für magische Krankheiten und Verletzungen", nachdem ich das Pulver hinein geworfen hatte.

Die grünen Flammen loderten hoch und nur einen Moment später trat ich aus einem der Kamine in der Eingangshalle des Krankenhauses. Meine Granny kam nur ein paar Sekunden später nach und gemeinsam gingen wir zu den Fahrstühlen und fuhren in den vierten Stock, wo sich die Abteilung befand, auf der meine Eltern lagen.

Ich freute mich jedes Mal auf diese Besuche, auch wenn sie mir von Mal zu Mal schwerer fielen. Als kleines Kind hatte ich noch nicht viel mit dieser Situation anfangen können, hatte noch die Hoffnung gehabt, dass sich an ihrer Situation etwas ändern würde. Aber je älter ich wurde, desto kleiner wurde auch meine Hoffnung.

Mittlerweile war sie fast gestorben. Zwar wünschte ich mir immer noch, dass meine Eltern einfach aufwachten und wieder so waren, wie sie einmal gewesen waren, aber das würde wohl nie passieren.

Manchmal, wenn ich abends alleine in meinem Bett lag und an sie dachte, fragte ich mich sogar, ob es nicht besser für sie wäre, wenn sie einfach ganz von dieser Welt gingen. Dann hätten beide endlich ihre Ruhe und ihren Frieden und würden vielleicht dort, wo sie dann hingingen, glücklich werden.

Aber auf der anderen Seite wollte ich sie auch nicht gehen lassen. Sie waren meine Eltern und obwohl ich sie nie hatte kennen lernen dürfen, liebte ich sie und wusste, dass sie mich auch liebten.

Manchmal, wenn ich Harry sah, fragte ich mich, wen von uns beiden es schlimmer getroffen hatte. Er hatte seine Eltern ganz verloren, sie waren tot und würden nie wieder kommen.

Meine waren zwar körperlich noch lebendig, aber ihr Geist war zerstört worden.

Was war schlimmer? Sie überhaupt nicht sehen und mit ihnen reden zu können oder ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod? Mich quälte Tag ein Tag aus die Frage, ob sie wieder gesund würden, obwohl eigentlich keine Hoffnung bestand und Harry hingegen lebte mit der Gewissheit, dass sie nie wieder kommen würden. Aber egal, was leichter wäre, tauschen wollte ich trotzdem nicht mit ihm.

Wir betraten die Janus-Thickey-Station und gingen ohne uns anzumelden zum Zimmer meiner Eltern. Sie lagen in einem Fünfbettzimmer, aber ihre Betten waren von den Betten der anderen drei Patienten durch einen Vorhang getrennt. Ich beachtete die anderen Patienten nicht weiter, auch wenn mein ehemaliger Verteidigungslehrer Gilderoy Lockhart versuchte, mir ein Autogramm aufzudrängen.

Langsam ging ich hinter meiner Granny hinterher und während sie direkt auf das Bett von meinem Dad zuging, wandte ich mich dem Bett meiner Mum zu. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl, der neben diesem stand und nahm ihre Hand, aber sie schaute nur weiter auf die Zimmerdecke und schien mich nicht im Geringsten wahrzunehmen.

„Hallo Mum", flüsterte ich leise. Zärtlich gab ich ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange und wie schon so oft liefen mir die Tränen bei ihrem Anblick die Wangen hinunter. Sie sah soviel älter aus, als sie eigentlich war. Meine Mum war gerade einmal achtunddreißig Jahre alt, aber mit ihren weißen Haaren und dem eingefallenen Gesicht mit den viel zu großen Augen wirkte sie fast dreimal so alt.

„Ich werde zum Heiler gehen und ihn fragen, ob es etwas Neues gibt", durchbrach meine Großmutter die Stille. Ich nickte lediglich als Zeichen, dass ich verstanden hatte. Kaum war sie durch den Vorhang gegangen, stand ich von meinem Stuhl auf und schob die Betten etwas näher zusammen.

„Hey Dad", begrüßte ich nun auch meinen Vater, gab diesem einen Kuss auf seine Wange und setzte mich zwischen die beiden Betten. Ich nahm eine Hand von meinem Dad und eine von meiner Mum in die meine und drückte sie leicht. Ich genoss immer diese kurzen Momente, in denen ich mit beiden einen Augenblick alleine sein konnte, während meine Grandma mit einem Heiler sprach.

„Ich hoffe es geht euch beiden gut?", fragte ich leise und schalt mich gleichzeitig für diese Frage, wie ich es jedes Mal tat. Die Heiler wussten nicht, ob meine Eltern etwas von dem verstanden, was man sagte oder nicht. Keiner konnte sagen, was und wie viel sie von ihrer Umgebung mitbekamen, aber es war mir egal. Ich wollte ihnen in dieser kurzen für mich so kostbaren Zeit alles erzählen, was mir auf dem Herzen lag und hoffte einfach, dass sie davon etwas mitbekamen.

So fing ich auch dieses Mal an zu erzählen. „Mum, Dad, ich bin jetzt in einer Gruppe in der Schule, die sich Dumbledores Armee nennt und dort unterrichtet uns mein Freund Harry in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Wir haben dieses Jahr eine grausame Professorin, die uns nur die Theorie lernen lässt, weil sie Angst hat, dass wir uns gegen das Ministerium auflehnen könnten", bei dem Gedanken an Professor Umbridge erschauderte ich, aber gleichzeitig zierte auch ein winziges Lächeln meine Züge. Immerhin erreichte sie mit ihren Unterrichtsmethoden genau das, was sie nicht wollte. Wir hatten eine Gruppe gegründet, die den Widerstand gegen das Ministerium plante. Und wenn man den Namen bedachte, war es eine Privatarme von Albus Dumbledore und eben das wollte Minister Fudge mit seiner Untersekretärin ja um jeden Preis vermeiden.

„Ich lerne bei Harry auch viel mehr, als ich es jemals im normalen Verteidigungsunterricht getan habe. Ich glaube, ich werde zum ersten Mal richtig gut in dem Fach abschneiden bei den Jahresabschlussprüfungen. Kräuterkunde ist aber weiterhin mein liebstes und vor allem bestes Fach. Ich finde es einfach spannend zu sehen, wie aus kleinen Samen große, kräftige Pflanzen werden, die für allerlei Dinge gut sind." Wie immer bekam ich keinerlei Reaktionen auf die Dinge, die ich ihnen erzählte, aber warum sollte sich seit meinem letzten Besuch im Sommer auch etwas geändert haben?

Aber deshalb würde ich nicht aufgeben und trotzdem weiter mit ihnen reden. Ich wollte sie an meinem Leben teilhaben lassen.

„Ich vermisse euch, Mum, Dad. Ich wünschte, ihr könntet nur einmal mit mir reden, mir nur einmal sagen, was ihr von mir haltet. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ihr nicht seht, was für eine Enttäuschung von Sohn ich bin", murmelte ich leise, ich hatte mich gefürchtet, diese Sätze auszusprechen und doch brach es nun aus mir heraus, ich konnte und wollte mich nicht länger zurück halten. „Ich bin nicht so gut und schlau wie ihr. Ein halber Squib, was kann der schon. Ich kann nicht so gut zaubern wie Harry oder weiß soviel wie Hermine, bin nicht annähernd so gut im Schach wie Ron oder so mutig wie Ginny. Ich weiß nicht einmal, warum ich in Gryffindor gelandet bin, wäre ich doch in Hufflepuff weit besser aufgehoben gewesen. Manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich wäre an eurer Stelle oder zumindest in derselben Situation, es ist alles so schwer. Der-dessen-Namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf ist wieder auferstanden und treibt erneut sein Unwesen. Ich habe Angst, weiß nicht, was ich machen soll. Ich will helfen, diese Welt zu verteidigen und doch bin ich zu schwach dafür. Was kann ich schon? Ich bin nicht gut in der Schule, kann mir keine Sprüche merken. Ich würde allen nur im Weg stehen, wenn ich würde kämpfen wollen und doch muss ich es tun, für mich, für Gran und vor allem für euch. Ihr sollt, wenn wir uns eines Tages wo auch immer wieder sehen, einen Grund haben, stolz auf mich zu sein und nicht euch nicht, wie ihr es jetzt tun müsstet, meiner schämen."

Immer mehr stumme Tränen liefen meine Wangen hinunter, aber es störte mich nicht. Es tat mir gut, all das, was mir auf der Seele brannte, einmal erzählen zu können, auch wenn ich keine Antwort bekommen würde. Aber ich war froh darüber, froh, dass mich keiner unterbrechen konnte, froh, dass mir keiner widersprechen konnte, da dies nur aus Mitleid geschehen wäre.

Stumm saß ich zwischen den Betten meiner Eltern, nicht im Stande weiter zu sprechen, zu tief war ich in meinen eigenen Gedankenwelt gefangen, nicht fähig in diesem Moment dort wieder hinaus zu finden.

Ich war froh, dass meine Granny diesmal länger mit den Heilern redete, wenn sie mich so gesehen hätte, hätte ich nur wieder Schelte bekommen. Ein Longbottom ließ sich nicht so in der Öffentlichkeit gehen. Zwar hielt meine Großmutter das reine Blut nicht so hoch, wie es die Todesser taten, auch hatte sie nichts gegen Muggelgeborene, aber trotzdem war sie stolz darauf, dass sie und auch ihr Enkel ein Reinblüter war.

Ich stand vom Stuhl auf und trat an das kleine Waschbecken, was an der Wand befestigt war. Ich musste versuchen, die verräterischen Spuren zu beseitigen, bevor sie wieder kam.

Es war nichts Neues für mich, passierte es doch wie immer, nur dass ich dieses Mal etwas mehr Zeit hatte als sonst.

Nachdem ich mein Gesicht mit kalten, klaren Wasser gewaschen hatte, ging ich zurück und setzte mich wieder auf den Stuhl. Ich schaute zu meinem Dad, musterte ihn genau und versuchte mir jedes Detail seines Gesichtes einzuprägen.

Ich wusste schließlich nie, wann ich sie das letzte Mal sehen würde, wann ich die Chance hatte, noch einmal mit ihnen zu sprechen, auch wenn es Selbstgespräche waren. Jedes Mal konnte das letzte Mal sein.

Auch Dad sah sehr viel älter aus, als er eigentlich war. Seine markanten Züge, die ich auf den Fotos von ihm immer sah, waren weicher geworden. Seine Wangen eingefallen. Er schien zu schlafen, denn seine Augen waren geschlossen, wobei das eigentlich nicht viel hieß. Sein Haar, welches früher hellbraun und kräftig gewesen war, hatte sich grau verfärbt und wurde immer dünner.

Ich beugte mich über ihn, gab ihm noch einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange und umarmte ihn kurz, bevor ich mich meiner Mum zuwandte. Auch ihr Antlitz versuchte ich mir noch einmal genau einzuprägen. Ich beugte mich auch über sie, gab ihr einen liebevollen Kuss und drückte sie kurz an mich.

Plötzlich spürte ich eine Hand, die nach meiner griff. Erschreckt trat ich einen Schritt zurück vom Bett. Ich erwartete meine Grandma hinter mir, aber sie war nicht da. Ich schaute mich um, doch niemand sonst war in dem kleinen Teil des Raumes.

Erstaunt fragte mich, was hier los war, aber ich sah nichts Ungewöhnliches. So wandte ich mich wieder dem Bett meiner Mutter zu und erstarre. Ihr Blick war nicht mehr starr auf die Decke, sondern auf mich gerichtet. Ich musste mir das einbilden, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, sie schien mich genau anzusehen.

„Mum?", fragte ich vorsichtig und merkte, wie meine Stimme zitterte.

Ein zaghaftes Nicken erhielt ich als Antwort. Ich glaubte nicht, was ich da sah. Sie hatte auf mich reagiert! Oder war das nur ein Reflex?

„Mum?!", wollte ich noch einmal wissen, nicht glaubend, dass das eben kein Zufall gewesen war. Wieder erhielt ich ein Nicken zur Antwort.

„Nev", krächzte sie und musste husten. Man merkte ihr an, dass sie seit Jahren nicht gesprochen hatte. Schnell griff ich zum Nachttisch, auf dem zwei Gläser und ein Krug mit Wasser standen, goss etwas davon ein und eilte an ihr Bett zurück. Ich half ihr, sich etwas aufrechter hinzusetzen und reichte ihr das Glas. Ihre Hände zitterten und so half ich ihr beim Trinken, damit nichts daneben ging. Ich stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und setzte mich auf die Kante ihres Bettes.

„Ich sollte vielleicht einen Heiler holen", flüsterte ich leise. Ich konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, dass das, was ich hier gerade erlebte, die Realität und nicht einer meiner Träume war, die ich schon so oft geträumt hatte. Ein Traum, in dem meine Eltern aufwachten und wieder zurück in mein Leben kehrten, aus dem sie auf so grausame Weise herausgerissen worden waren.

Ich wollte mich gerade erheben, um einen Heiler zu holen, als sie mich mit einem mühevollen Kopfschütteln davon abhielt.

„Nicht, bleib", flüsterte sie mit immer noch kratziger Stimme, aber zumindest bekam sie keinen Hustenanfall mehr.

„Mum, wie geht es dir?", fragte ich und ignorierte die Tränen, die mir schon wieder in kleinen Bächen aus den Augen liefen.

Vorsichtig hob meine Mum ihre immer noch stark zitternde Hand und wischte die Tränen liebevoll weg. „Nicht."

Ich lehnte meinen Kopf ihrer Hand entgegen, es tat so gut, war so ein unglaubliches Gefühl. So oft hatte ich mir ausgemalt, wie es sein könnte und nun, nun war es wahr geworden. Sie war wach, sie sah mich an, sie redete, wenn auch nicht viel und nur sehr mühsam, aber das machte mir nichts aus. Wir hatten Zeit. Ich war überwältigt, wusste nicht wohin mit meinen Gefühlen, mit meinem Glück.

„Mum", flüsterte ich wieder und schenkte ihr ein tränenreiches Lächeln.

„Du bist groß geworden", sagte sie leise und schaute mich ohne Unterlass an, blinzelte kaum in der Angst, sie könnte etwas verpassen von dem, was ich tat.

Mir fehlte die Sprache, ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen oder tun sollte. Ich war völlig überfordert und so nickte ich nur zu ihren Worten und nahm ihre Hand wieder in meine.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich", meinte sie leise und ihre blauen Augen, die sonst so stumpf an die Decke starrten, strotzten nur so vor Leben.

Ich wurde rot und schüttelte den Kopf. „Es gibt nichts, auf das man stolz sein könnte."

Langsam, vorsichtig, aber trotzdem energisch schüttelte sie nun ihrerseits den Kopf. „Du bist mein Sohn, da darf ich stolz sein. Du musst nicht der Beste in der Schule sein, nicht der Klügste oder beste Zauberer, solange du dein Bestes gibst, werde ich immer stolz auf dich sein." Sie sprach langsam, man merkte, dass ihr das Sprechen zum Teil sehr schwer fiel, aber sie tat es, alles andere war im Moment unwichtig.

„Hast du gehört, was ich euch erzählt habe?", traute ich mich zaghaft zu fragen. Eigentlich wollte ich gar keine Antwort haben, schämte ich mich doch selbst für viele Dinge, die ich ihnen die Jahre über erzählt hatte.

Sie nickte. „Ja, das habe ich."

Eine Weile schwiegen wir beide, genossen einfach nur die Gegenwart des anderen. So sehr ich mir vorher immer ausgemalt hatte, worüber ich mit ihr sprechen würde, war dieser Moment einfach ein Augenblick, den wir ohne Worte mit einander teilten.

Langsam fragte ich mich, wo meine Großmutter blieb. Sie sollte auch sehen, was passiert war. Sollte ich vielleicht jetzt doch endlich gehen und einen Heiler holen, damit er sie untersuchen konnte?

Plötzlich wurde der Blick meiner Mum gehetzt, fast panisch. „Ich … ich muss… Neville, mein Junge, denke immer daran, ich… wir…", fügte sie nach einem traurigen Seitenblick zu meinem Dad hinzu, „werden immer stolz auf dich sein. Es tut mir leid… ich liebe dich."

„Was tut dir leid, Mum? Mum? MUM?", panisch musste ich mit ansehen, wie der Blick, welcher eben noch so klar und voller Leben gewesen war, nun wieder trüb und abgestumpft wurde. Meine Mum, Alice Longbottom, war wieder gegangen, die Hoffnung auf eine glückliche Zukunft mit ihr, die sich wenige Minuten lang bei mir aufgebaut hatte, zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

Meine Tränen liefen nun wieder schneller die Wangen hinunter, sie interessierten mich nicht, sollte meine Grandma deshalb doch mit mir schimpfen. Mir war in dem Moment alles egal.

Wieder wanderten meine Gedanken zu Harry, welcher fast dasselbe Schicksal hatte wie ich, nur, dass er die Chance, die ich gerade eben bekommen hatte, nie haben würde. Seine Mum würde ihm nie sagen können, was meine mir gerade gesagt hatte.

Entschlossen trocknete ich meine Tränen und klammerte mich an ihre letzten Worte, die sie mir sagte: ‚Ich liebe dich.'


End file.
